Le froid de la tombe
by Asrial
Summary: aioros est revenu a la vie comme les autres mais Seiya a exigé de Saori qu'elle lui donne le grand frère qu'il voulait ce qui n'est pas sans conséquence sur le sagittaire. PAS DE COUPLE !


Le froid de la tombe

C'est un long frisson qui le réveilla.  
>La nuit était là, autours de lui, silencieuse, immobile…<p>

Une nuit comme toutes les autres nuits du monde…

Aout venait de commencer.

Les journées étaient brulantes, les nuits étouffantes, mais pourtant, bien que ses peau transpire heure après heure sur ses draps de coton, la chaleur ambiante ne parvenait pas à réchauffer le poing de glace qui lui enserrait les intérieurs.

Aioros se redressa lentement.

Il tendit la main pour attraper le pantalon de toile qu'il mettait au lever puis quitta sa chambre pour le petit jardin attenant à son temple.

Tous les temples en avaient un, plus ou moins important et entretenu.

Celui de son frère tenu plus de la pelouse de foot qu'autre chose, celle de Camus était un grand potager avec même une petite mare a poisson, quelques canards et une ou deux poules. Le français avait même un clapier qu'il faisait nettoyer avec un plaisir sadique, le sagittaire en était sur, aux apprentis qui méritaient une punition.

Le jardin des jumeaux était tout à fait classique, ni entretenu, ni vraiment déserté, avec juste un bout de pelouse libre où deux chaises longues et une petite table se faisaient face. Chez le bélier, le jardin servait pour entreposer les armures et les caissons en attente de réparation alors que la pelouse du Capricorne était un magnifique practice où il s'entrainait avec DM régulièrement, faisant pleuvoir les balles de golf un peu partout dans le Sanctuaire. Le Jardin d'Aphrodite était bien sur le plus beau et le plus grand. Le plus dangereux aussi. On murmurait que le compost qu'il fabriquait au fond était chargé aussi bien de cadavres humains que lui rapportait le cancer que de restes de salade et de pelures de carottes que lui remontait Camus contre l'autorisation d'utiliser le précieux engrais naturel. Le jardin de Milo, lui, servait d'annexe à celui de Camus et regorgeait de buissons et d'arbres fruitiers. Quand au jardin de la balance, il tenait de la friche industrielle…. Celui de Shaka avait été totalement rasé par un Athéna exclamation quand au sien propre…..Il était un peu comme celui des jumeaux.

Ni vraiment entretenu, ni vraiment abandonné.

A la seule différence qu'il n'y avait là qu'une petite chaise, aussi solitaire que lui.

Il ne venait là que la nuit.

Il s'allongeait sur le transat et passait les heures qui le séparaient du petit matin à fixer la course des étoiles et de la lune lorsqu'elle daignait se montrer.

Et toujours ce froid qui l'oppressait sans qu'il ne parvienne à le repousser…

Il se releva du transat.  
>Cette nuit, même les étoiles n'arrivaient pas à le soulager, pas même un peu.<p>

Un long frémissement lui parcouru le dos sans qu'il ne cherche à le censurer.

L'impression de froid s'accentua lentement.

Le sagittaire posa machinalement la main sur son cœur, comme si le geste avait pu repousser la glace qui s'insinuait dans ses veines….

Le pope ressentait-il lui aussi le froid du Cocyte bien qu'ils soient tous revenus à la vie ? Si c'était le cas, il le cachait bien mieux que lui.  
>Plus d'une fois, il avait surpris les petits coups d'œil inquiet de nombre de ses frères. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux, pas même Aiolia, son chaton devenu bien grand, n'avait eut le courage de venir le voir…<br>A moins qu'il n'a dût mettre ca sur le compte de sa croissance accélérée… il avait 14 ans lorsqu'il avait avalé sa dernière goulée d'air. Et son corps en avait encore 14 lorsqu'il avait respiré à nouveau. Mais ca n'avait convenu ni à Athéna, ni à Seiya visiblement. Pégase s'était offusqué de le voir dans ce corps qui était le sien, si jeune…. Plus jeune que lui… Alors Athéna avait accédé à son caprice.

Il se souvenait encore de la brulure, la seule chaleur qu'il connaissait encore, lorsque son corps de 14 ans s'était mit à vieillir en accéléré jusqu'à ce stabiliser à 27. Pégase en avait été très heureux, oublieux des 13 années de vie que la déesse venait d'arracher à son chevalier d'or pour le plaisir de son petit bronze….Leurs vies ne représentait pas grand-chose pour elle avait-il comprit.  
>Seul pégase avait vraiment de l'importance à ses yeux, et dans une bien moindre mesure ses quatre autres bronzes.<br>Aiolia avait été consterné, les autres en colère. Mais personne n'avait rien dit, sauf sans doute le pope. La rage impuissante que le Sagittaire avait vu dans les yeux du chef de leur ordre l'avait apaisé pendant que la douleur lui ravageait encore les nerfs. Il y avait au moins une personne qui se souciait un peu de lui.  
>Il s'était évanouit ensuite.<p>

Il ne se souvenait pas de Saga qui l'avait prit dans ses bras pour l'installer dans sa propre chambre avec l'aide de son jumeau.  
>Personne ne lui avait dit que les gémeaux avaient passés les trois semaines suivantes à s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce que la conscience lui revienne.<p>

Saga le leur avait interdit….

Il s'était finalement réveillé dans sa chambre personnelle, Aiolia endormit sur une chaise retournée près de lui.

Il ne savait pas qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques minutes, une heure au plus.

Il ne savait pas que les jumeaux avaient veillés sur lui pendant des jours, ne le laissant jamais seul pendant qu'il hurlait de douleur dans un comas maintenus par Shion ou Mu pour laisser le temps à son organisme de s'habituer à son nouveau corps.

Aioros s'arrêta sur le parvis du temple du Bélier.  
>A l'intérieur, il sentait les présences des deux Atlantes adultes du sanctuaire ainsi que de Kiki, probablement endormit comme ils le faisaient toutes les nuits, réduit à l'état de panier de chats.<p>

Un mince sourire amer monta aux lèvres du jeune homme.  
>Comme il aurait aimé partager la même chose avec quelqu'un… n'importe qui !<p>

Il avait faim de contact physique… Il avait faim de chaleur humaine….  
>Juste quelqu'un qui le prendrait dans ses bras et le garderait contre lui…<br>Juste quelques minutes…

Il en venait à jalouser l'instinct grégaire des atlantes.

Mu lui avait expliqué une fois, il suffisait de mettre deux Atlantes dans la même pièce pour qu'ils se roulent en boule l'un contre l'autre dans le quart d'heure. Cela faisait aussi partie de leurs pouvoirs psychiques. Le contact était une nécessité. Un atlante sans un de ses frères au moins, était comme amputé d'une partie de lui-même.

Il s'assit sur les marches qui descendaient aux Arènes.

Quand avait-il foulé son sable pour la première fois ? il ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment…. C'était son père qui l'avait amené là.

Son père était un simple bronze qui n'avait même pas été apprenti et sa mère une lingère du palais du pope. Son père lui avait raconté avoit été si fier quand le chevalier de la boussole avait décrété qu'il était un futur chevalier…

Son entrainement avait commencé très tôt, avant même qu'il sache marcher. Son père avait prit l'habitude de le trainer partout avec lui pour qu'il voit se qu'était être un chevalier. Il avait apprit à ramper dans la salle de garde des bronze, ses premiers pas avaient eut lieu dans cette même arène. Il se rappelait la profonde joie sur le visage de son père la première fois qu'il avait émit du cosmos pour l'imiter alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans.

Il se souvenait des taquineries affectueuses des amis de son père qui le surnommait le « chevalier à la couche ».

Aioros avait été trop petit alors pour comprendre les mots comme une moquerie, aussi gentille soit-elle.

Pour lui, on le reconnaissait déjà comme un chevalier.  
>Et ca avait participé à son amour du Sanctuaire, d'Athéna, de cette terre même qui était plus importante pour lui que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines.<p>

Il s'était sentit chevalier à l'âge ou les autres enfants de sa caste n'avaient même pas encore conscience de l'existence du Sanctuaire.

Il avait sentit le chant du cosmos dans ses veines en même temps qu'il avait but le lait au sein de sa mère.

Et maintenant… maintenant…

Le chevalier d'or se figea.

Il ne sentait plus le chant du cosmos en lui. Il ne sentait plus la terre du Sanctuaire sous ses pieds.

Il ne sentait plus un chevalier….

Il se mit à trembler.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas de froid cette fois.  
>Ce froid intérieur qu'il reconnaissait enfin pour ce qu'il était, celui d'une perte effroyable qu'il ne savait comment guérir.<p>

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses bras étroitement serrés autour de lui. 

« - Aioros ? »

Le Sagittaire ne bougea pas.

Il n'était plus le Sagittaire. Voila ce que cela voulait dire ! Son armure ne voulait plus de lui, Athéna ne voulait plus de lui, PIRE ! Le Sanctuaire lui-même le répudiait !

« - Aioros ! »

Des bras brulants se refermèrent autour de ses épaules. Très vite, il se retrouva à sangloter dans les bras de Kanon, le visage enfouis dans l'épaule de Saga.

Les jumeaux avaient sentit le Sagittaire passer leur temple. Ils avaient hésités un long moment avant de le suivre.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, il était rare qu'Aioros sorte de sa maison. Il semblait les fuir, ne pas oser les approcher peut-être, ne pas savoir comment reprendre sa vie surement.

Treize années lui avaient été volées.

Il lui fallait accepter de ne plus être un adolescent mais un homme adulte qui allait bientôt entrer dans l'âge mur.

Tout ce que leurs jeunes frères avaient récupéré lui avait été arraché pour le caprice d'un gamin voyant en lui une figure paternelle.

C'était pathétique.

Pire, c'était d'une cruauté sans nom.

« - Aioros ! »

Le Sagittaire finit par se calmer progressivement.

De sa détresse, il ne restait plus qu'un chemin de cendres. Il se sentait vidé, brulé de l'intérieur.  
>Pendant une seconde, le froid qui le paralysait l'avait quitté mais reprenait à présent possession de lui en même temps qu'il prenait conscience de la réalisation qui l'avait heurté.<p>

Il n'avait plus de cosmos.  
>Le froid qu'il sentait n'était que cela.<p>

Il n'était pas malade, ou blessé ou quoique ce soit.  
>Le froid n'était que l'absence de cosmos…. Le froid que chaque humain normal devait ressentir de sa naissance à sa mort. Une solitude qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée.<br>Jamais plus il ne ressentirait cette unité avec l'univers.  
>Jamais plus il ne ressentirait la présence d'un frère à la frontière de son esprit ou la presque conscience du Sanctuaire.<p>

Deux mains se glissèrent dans les siennes.  
>Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles le forcèrent à ouvrir les mains qu'il réalisa qu'il s'enfonçait les ongles dans les paumes au point de se blesser.<p>

« - Ne fais pas ca. » Le gronda doucement Saga.

L'ainé des gémeaux était encore timide vis-à-vis de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami et qu'il avait fait assassiner mais même s'il battait encore sa coulpe seul puisque personne ne voulait le battre lui, il était hors de question qu'il laisse le Sagittaire seul en période de besoin.

Kanon passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère.

« - Remontons. »

Saga souleva Aioros dans ses bras comme un enfant.

Il ne put que secouer la tête avec tristesse lorsque le Sagittaire se recroquevilla dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise.

Aioros n'avait pas mit les pieds dans la maison des gémeaux depuis une éternité.  
>La dernière fois, Saga fêtait ses douze ans et lui attendaient impatiemment d'en avoir autant.<br>Douze ans était un anniversaire important pour un chevalier…

La gorge d'Aioros se sera.

Un Chevalier qu'il n'était plus. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais….

Une main repoussa doucement les cheveux qui menaçaient de glisser dans ses yeux, libérés qu'ils étaient du bandeau qui les maintenaient toujours.

Sans le mince morceau de tissu, la frange était bien plus longue qu'il n'y paraissait.

« - 'Ioros… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Enfin… je veux dire…. »

Saga soupira.

Il savait que son vieil ami n'allait pas bien. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Mais ça !

« - Je ne suis plus un chevalier. » Souffla doucement le Sagittaire, anéantit.

Les jumeaux s'entre regardèrent.

De quoi parlait Aioros ?

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Le cosmos… je ne sens plus mon cosmos. »

Cette fois, les jumeaux en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs.

Aioros se recroquevilla sur lui-même sans réaliser que Saga l'avait posé sur leur lit, ni qu'il lui avait ôté ses sandales.

« - Je n'ai plus la moindre once de cosmos ! » Hurla le jeune sagittaire en finissant dans les aigus.

Kanon grimaça avant de plonger sa main dans la carafe d'eau pour soulager la brulure de sa main.

« - Aioros…. »

« - Je… Je dois… partir…. Il faut… »

Saga le reprit dans ses bras d'un côté pendant que Kanon l'imitait de l'autre.  
>Brutalement, ils exprimèrent leurs cosmos pour contrer celui, totalement incontrôlé, de leur a peine plus jeune camarade.<p>

Aioros se figea.

Le froid…  
>le froid reculait….<p>

«- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Aioros ? Tu AS du cosmos, tu as même brulé les mains de Kanon et si on n'étouffait pas le tient du notre, ton cosmos aurait déjà foutu le feu aux draps ! »

Le sagittaire se recroquevillait de plus en plus, tellement que les jumeaux finirent par se demander s'ils arriveraient à le tasser dans un sac de voyage à ce rythme.

« - Aioros… AIOROS ! Bon sang…. »

Kanon força le sagittaire à relever le nez puis lui jeta le contenue de la carafe d'eau à la figure.

Le cosmos erratique se coupa d'un coup, comme une chandelle qu'on souffle.

Les deux ainés grimacèrent.  
>C'était comme se retrouver devant un enfant découvrant son cosmos pour la première fois et….. Et pourquoi pas après tout ?<p>

« - J'ai tellement froid…. »

La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. A peine plus d'un bredouillage timide.

Les gémeaux l'allongèrent dans leur lit puis se joignirent à lui avant de refermer la couette sur eux trois. Après tout il était quatre heures du matin.

« - On va te réchauffer. » Promit Kanon en collant son dos à celui de son cadet pendant que Saga enlaçait Aioros et le serrait contre lui.

Le Sagittaire frémit lourdement.

Le froid intérieur qui l'oppressait était toujours là, mais la présence des deux gémeaux le réchauffait quand même un peu.

Il enfouit le nez dans le cou de Saga dont la main se posa sur sa nuque.

Avec douceur, les jumeaux cajolèrent le Sagittaire jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements nerveux s'espacent puis s'arrêtent.

Enfin, lorsque les larmes se furent taries, Saga repoussa doucement son plus vieil ami.

« - Aioros… Tu as ton cosmos, fais-nous confiance…. »

« - Je ne le sens plus. » Le coupa le sagittaire. « Je ne le sens plus chanter. »

Saga hocha la tête.  
>Chaque chevalier ressentait le cosmos d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour lui, le cosmos était comme une épaisse cape chaude sur ses épaules. Pour Camus, c'était une fraiche bise d'hiver. Pour Shaka, c'était un chuchotement permanent dans son esprit…..<p>

Pour Aioros, c'était comme si l'univers entier chantait pour et avec lui.

« - Mais nous nous le sentons en toi, Aioros… Il est bien là… »

Kanon serra Aioros contre son torse.

« - Grandir comme tu l'as fait a sans doute changer quelque chose en toi. Comme Saga quand il a grandit de dix centimètre en deux semaines quand il avait douze ans, tu te rappelles ? »

Aioros se souvenait. Le pauvre gémeau s'était mit à pousser dans tous les sens sans raison. Le moindre geste lui faisait mal a hurler et il lui avait fallut des lunettes pendant quelques mois, le temps que son corps s'équilibre.

« - C'est pareil pour toi, il faut juste que tu laisses ton corps retrouver son équilibre. Et ton cosmos aussi… Lui aussi a souffert de ta croissance. »

Petit à petit, le Sagittaire se calmait. La raison lui disait que les jumeaux avaient raison.  
>Pourtant, ca ne soulageait pas le froid intense qui l'oppressait. Comme s'il était encore mort et ne pouvait quitter le cocyte.<p>

Les jumeaux le sentirent frémir encore.

Sans réfléchir, ils firent doucement bruler leur cosmos pour le réchauffer.

« - On est là….. » Murmurèrent encore les jumeaux en cœur, caressant et embrassant leur jeune frère.

Aioros finit par s'accrocher à eux et laisser ses larmes couler.

Petit à petit, le froid de la tombe s'écoulerait avec elles.


End file.
